Glamour is Blind
by MaybeThere'sHope
Summary: Companion story to the Glamourverse series. The progression of Magnus and Daniel's relationship, along with several scenes between Magnus and Josh and Frankie, and also Magnus' parents. Some bits of Magnus at school. Set in London, 2002.
1. Poaching Never Land

**So, here we are. Way back when. If you're here, then you must be familiar with the Glamourverse fics, and if you're not, well...you might not understand what's going on here but you're free to keep reading! **

**So this is the story of Magnus and Daniel's relationship. A few caveats: This begins fairly tamely, but I want to warn you, it does turn into an abusive relationship. There is D/s, shaming, and physical and psychological violence. If these are in any way triggering to you, please read at your own risk. **

**Note: It's mentioned in the text, but just to be clear, Magnus is 16 and Daniel is 25 at this point in time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Train by Goldfrapp<strong>

**London, January 2002**

"I don't even fucking know how you do it. You're a fucking twinkie prodigy."

"I know how he does it. He bats those Lauren Bacall-esque eyelashes and the world hits its knees in admiration."

"Boys? Can we get a move on?" Magnus said with only a touch of annoyance hiding his smugness. It was true. All he had to do was look up through his lashes at the doorman—who by the way once told him it was a tossup whether he'd fit better in Playboy or Playgirl, he was so goddamn pretty—and voila, three deviant 16 year old boys walked into the hottest homo club in London. It wasn't that Josh and Frankie—yes, Frankie was his given name—didn't have their own desirable qualities. It was just that Magnus Bane had been dealt the lion's share, and like any self-respecting gorgeous, tight-assed twink, he used it to his advantage at every chance, and that definitely included bypassing the ID check and the cover charge at Dorian.

Magnus Bane was what you'd try to describe as a "pretty boy", but hell if the phrase did him justice. He was an adorable baby beauty and a sly come-hither minx rolled into one. His body was what any bear would order if they could build their own boy toy: long, lean, completely hairless. That is, except the shining strands of nearly blue-black that fell to the middle of his back—which drove his mother crazy. They were usually sculpted into some crazy crown of spikes or a mohawk, using an entire bottle of gel, but tonight they happened to be hanging loose. He also had a trademark look that he wore every time he went out: a touch of foundation which made his skin look dewy and made every predatory gay within a five mile radius want to run his thumb over Magnus' sweet young cheek, a generous dusting of gold glitter on his eyelids that made his exotic green-yellow eyes look almost inhuman, and so much clear gloss his lips looked perpetually dripping wet and ready to be bitten. He was the epitome of a club kid; he was young, skinny, shiny, and pretty.

As he and his two friends made their way up to the bar for cosmos, Magnus did his best to avoid the majority of hands that reached out to pinch his pert little ass. He was proud of his body, but it wasn't like he was a slut. In fact, not many that knew him and his lifestyle intimately would believe this, but Magnus Bane was still holding on to his V-card. To him, this was utterly pathetic, considering most of his friends, including Josh and Frankie, had lost theirs already. What made it worse was that everyone always made such a big deal out of the fact that Magnus could have anyone he wanted, and they all assumed he'd had them already. One had to admit, he moved on the dance floor like he should in bed; he was sensual without even meaning to be. But the fact remained, all the guys (and girls) that ever wanted Magnus only wanted one thing, and Magnus always thought to himself that if he did that with someone, he'd want more than just one night. He couldn't explain why. He'd heard plenty from Frankie, especially, that the fun was in getting a new plaything every time. Magnus felt different, but he wasn't about to voice his opinion. The fact still stood, he felt like he was past due for getting rid of the most horrible burden to a teenage boy's life: his virginity.

"So," Josh began. "Who you gonna go home with tonight boys?"

"I'm quite partial to the tall blond over there with the sailor hat and gold undies sticking out of his pants. He can swab my deck any day," Frankie said with a giggle.

"I'm thinking more the tall, dark, handsome lawyer looking one over there," Josh said, pointing to a ridiculously hot brunette in a pinstripe suit. "He looks delicious."

"What about you, Magnus? Who's heart you gonna break?" Frankie laughed as he sipped his drink. Magnus just shrugged and followed their gazes haphazardly. When he caught sight of the man Josh had pointed out, he choked on his drink. As he tried to hide his mishap with a suppressed cough, he stared in awe. That had to be the most gorgeous guy he'd ever seen in his life. Magnus was, up until now, damn sure Adonis was just a mythical god, but he was starting to question that at this point. He had no doubt that if he actually held a conversation with the man that he'd become a spluttering, incoherent mess. It was just as well the man was paying him no attention whatsoever. He seemed to be laughing at some pretentiously funny repartee with his two friends, who were equally refined but nowhere near as gorgeous. Magnus' heart sank a bit at the thought that he would most likely never be in that man's league, no matter how pretty he was. His family wasn't _that_ well off, and he didn't know what he'd do at fancy dinner parties or what he'd wear to the opera or whatever. No, he would stay within the circle of desperate aging bears and mild mannered ab-tastical boys who usually dominated his dance card. No need to dream bigger than that.

"Come on, boys. Let's dance," he said, regaining his composure and his sensual control over the vicinity. He was Magnus fucking Bane, damnit, and he was a beauty to be reckoned with.

* * *

><p>While Charles and Gavin regaled him with their latest foray into the world of women's fashion (Gavin's roommate Tori had gotten a Victoria's Secret catalog in the mail and they were <em>beyond<em> curious as to what exactly straight men worshipped about it), Daniel surveyed the room for the thousandth time, coming up short on possibilities. Dorian's was getting woefully thin on bed-able clientele. He admitted his standards were rather high, but why shouldn't they be? Why should he settle for anything less than perfection? The only problem was that perfection, even in one of the most beautiful and diverse cities in the world, was hard to come by except when he was looking in a mirror. And he'd made love to himself quite enough times this week. He was in dire need of a good fuck.

His eyes scanned through the usual smattering of twinks and geeks, and he sighed to himself that he'd just have to endure another night of a cold bed and a personal hand job. The thought was disconcerting, since it was the third time this month that it had happened, but he figured he could maybe use a break. See how the unfucked half of London lived. That didn't mean he had to like it, though. He brushed invisible lint from his Gucci suit and waved the waiter over for another drink.

Just then, he spotted a diamond in the sea of dust and bones on the dance floor. His eyes first honed in on the most toned, pert ass he'd ever had occasion to gaze at, and he had to admit it was damn perfect, clad in dark leather that looked almost painted on it was so tight. Above that was a sheer purple tank top that left not a damn thing to the imagination, which was all fine and dandy for Daniel. His eyes roved over that slim, lithe body several times before he had occasion to catch the face perched atop it. When the boy turned to face his direction, Daniel raised his eyebrows involuntarily. He was the fucking prettiest little thing he'd ever seen; his long, loose black hair fell down his back and caught the disco lights as he danced and his lips shone like they were soaking wet.

His friends seemed to notice his downright predatory gaze. Charles subtly nudged his arm, but his attention was locked on the boy on the dance floor, laughing and grinding with his two friends.

"You can't be serious," Gavin intoned in his southern Irish accent.

"And why not?" asked Daniel, never taking his eyes of the swiveling hips 30 feet away.

Giving him a critical gaze, as if to imply he might be slightly deranged, Gavin answered, "Well, for one thing, he looks about twelve."

"Rubbish. All eighteen year olds look twelve nowadays," Daniel retorted, still staring. The boy had started to run his fingers through his long black hair.

"Yeah, and all twelve year olds look eighteen," Charles laughed. The two rolled their eyes behind Daniel's back. After a few minutes of calculated gazing at the boy, Charles went on in a more serious voice. "My money's on…fifteen. Sixteen." He pursed his lip in contemplation, but seemed satisfied with his assumption.

Daniel shrugged. "I can do that." The other two just rolled their eyes again and chuckled.

"Make sure you bring him home to mummy when you're done with him," Gavin snickered.

"Yeah, lad can't be late for school in the morning," Charles added. They laughed together, and it was getting really fucking annoying.

"Piss off. Just because you two wrinkled up fairies refuse to go after the young calf doesn't mean I can't," Daniel said, tipping his drink back and relishing the burn. Just then, the boy caught his eye. It looked as though he was a little shocked at first, which surprised Daniel. He'd been thinking this boy was a bit full of himself, and probably knew the entire room wanted to fuck his brains out. However, the look of pure astonishment that flashed across his face before he looked away made it perfectly clear that Daniel, at least, hadn't been placed in the attainable column in his mind. Interesting. Charles noticed the exchange quietly, and Daniel could tell he didn't particularly approve. Well screw him. He could go ahead and accept the fact that he was over the 20-something hill—at 28, he was practically middle aged—while Daniel, for one, was going to hold on to 25 for as long as he fucking could.

"Just be careful mate," Charles said gravely.

"Why's that? You think he's a serial killer or some such?" Daniel retorted with a curl of his lip.

"I think that the only reason toned up twinkies like that look at established suits like you is because they want a sugar daddy," he said.

Daniel pursed his lips a moment in subtle contemplation. "I can do that, too."

"Who _are_ you?" Gavin exclaimed, whipping his head around with a disgusted expression. Daniel turned to him with an exasperated look.

"What's your problem?" he asked calmly, with a furrowed brow.

"My _problem_ is that Daniel Astore Greyson," he said the name with an assumed haughty air that made Daniel want to punch him, "is the most independent, take-no-bullshit person I know. What the bloody hell do you want with a prima boypet?"

"I fail to see how keeping a prima boypet usurps my independence?" Daniel replied. "In fact, I believe it would serve to strengthen my sense of prowess of the fairer half of our fair sexual preference." At their questioning, confused looks, he went on. "How could having someone around to follow my every order and get fucked whenever I had the fleeting fancy possibly encroach on my ability to assert myself? The situation completely implies the opposite. And boys, that's worth a few pretty trinkets here and there. Besides, he'd be a wonderful piece of arm candy at all those fucking ghastly parties the firm drags me to. His ass alone would seal deals." Daniel related this soft spoken piece of logical genius while still staring across the room at the boy, who was astutely trying to ignore Daniel's scrutiny. It was maddeningly entertaining. He could already imagine the whines of submission he could pull from the little doll. He smiled to himself.

"You know…there's something else about him," Charles began. "I just can't put my finger on it." The three of them continued to analyze the beautiful boy across the room. Finally, Gavin spoke up.

"Oh, I see it." At the questioning looks of the other two, he went on. "It's actually quite obvious. He looks painfully…_virginal_," he said, affecting a sad expression, as if he felt sorry for the boy having never been plowed by a cock in his life. Daniel had to admit, that was a situation that had to be remedied, indeed.

"Well lads," he began as he set down his empty glass and getting up out of the booth, "I'm off to Never Never Land to claim my own lost boy. See you blokes later." He chose not to acknowledge Gavin's eye roll or Charles' look of utter parental concern. He waved them off and started toward the little group in the middle of the room, already picturing that pert little ass turning red under his hand.

* * *

><p>Magnus could feel his hair sticking to his sweaty back through the fabric, but that just made it more euphoric. He lived for drowning in the middle of a crowd while simultaneously standing out like a flame in the night full of dim stars. He let loose, his hips moving sensually and seductively, pulling stares from all over the room. It was blatantly obvious that he was way too young to be in here, which undoubtedly ultimately deterred some from approaching, but there was no shortage of brushoffs to give throughout the night. It was when Josh and Frankie left him in the middle of the throng for another drink that he met the only one in the room he couldn't give the cold shoulder to.<p>

The man in the suit was suddenly before him, looking at him like he was a piece of meat that this lion meant to devour slowly, savoring every trickle of blood that poured from the corners of his mouth. Magnus was momentarily dumbstruck.

"Don't stop moving, gorgeous. That's your ticket, you know. Along with that pretty boy face," the man said into his ear, taking up the rhythm and moving his hips along with Magnus'. He couldn't help it; the way this man commanded his voice made Magnus do exactly what he asked. It was pure compulsion to please him. "That's better. Now, come closer," he commanded, and automatically, Magnus moved into him and let the man's arms snake around his waist, digging his fingers in hard at the skin on his hips. Magnus let his own arms drift up around the man's neck. "What do you call yourself, beautiful?"

He tried his best to retain that utter nonchalance and confidence that he was known for. "Magnus," he said in a low voice, right in the man's ear. "Magnus Bane."

"Mmmm. Magnus. That's an unusual name. Exotic. It suits you," the man replied, unceremoniously running a thumb into the waistband of Magnus' pants, just over his ass. Magnus shuddered. "My name is Daniel," intoned the sexy voice.

They continued to dance until the song ended and another one started up, but Magnus didn't even notice. He let Daniel run his hands all over his body, shamelessly moaning when he'd caress his ass, hoping the music drowned it out. He wasn't sure how much time had passed before he felt Daniel's hand on the small of his back, guiding him off the dance floor and into a tiny alcove. Without hesitation, Daniel placed his lips over Magnus', pulling at his hips and grinding their bodies together. Magnus moaned and threw himself into the kiss. Daniel tasted like pure sex, and he felt like heaven. His arms embraced Magnus' tiny frame as if he was a doll that some other child would come and snatch away before he had his fill. The feel of Daniel's tongue in his mouth was intoxicating, and he felt like if the moment ever ended, he would cease to breathe. They made out for who knows how long in that little corner of the world, and he forgot about Josh and Frankie and his parents and the concert solo he had to sing tomorrow night at school and anything else the world expected of him. He just melted into this gorgeous man, like he was the elixir of life.

Daniel finally pulled their lips apart to smirk at him. "Would you like to accompany me home, beautiful? I promise you won't be disappointed." The smooth sexiness of his voice was enough to do Magnus in. All he could do was nod. "Good. Don't bother telling your friends. They'll figure it out. This must happen a lot, I assume." He turned to walk out, toward the elevator, pulling Magnus by the wrist in a slightly uncomfortable grip that didn't really register with Magnus at the moment, but that he felt later.

"Actually, never," he said quietly as they stepped into the chilly London night.

"Never?" Daniel asked, an eyebrow raised.

"This has never happened. I've never…gone home…with anyone…before," Magnus answered, hanging his head. He felt a finger under his chin and looked up.

"Oh, angel. Don't hide your face from me. Also, I guess it's no surprise. You slightly reek of virginity." Magnus tried to take comfort in the fact that the statement wasn't laced with disgust, but rather intrigue. "Not to worry, my sweet," Daniel said as he handed the valet a ticket and they waited for his car to come around. "You can follow me to the other side." He leaned down and placed a kiss on the side of Magnus' neck, and instantly, Magnus was rock hard and aching. He was sure he let out a gasp, because Daniel chuckled.

When they got to Daniel's flat—by riding in his hunter green Ferrari with buttery leather seats that Magnus sunk into as Daniel rubbed his hand back and forth over his crotch—Daniel immediately locked the door behind them and shoved Magnus up against the wall in the lavish foyer. Magnus was worried he'd be clumsy and knock over a priceless artifact, but Daniel didn't seem to care and wasted no time swinging Magnus up into his arms and yanking his hair back so he could devour his neck. Magnus let out whine after mewl after moan of pleasure at the forcefulness of Daniel's ministrations. He wasn't sure why it turned him on so much to be handled with such little gentleness, but at this particular moment, he didn't care.

The bedroom was ten times more expensive-looking than the foyer and the hallway, which was a tall order in itself. The bed was gold and green, the walls a dark slate gray. It looked like the epitome of a rich bachelor pad.

"On the bed," Daniel commanded, slapping Magnus a little roughly on the ass, causing another gasp to escape. He walked over, unbuttoning his tight leather pants as he went. He lay down on the immaculate bedspread and watched in awe as Daniel's body was revealed, freed from the confines of the expensive suit he'd been wearing. Magnus' dreams were coming true before his eyes. This was literally the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. He had slightly heavily muscled abs, impressive biceps and that elusive "v" pointing down to the promise land. His chestnut hair hung over his spicy green eyes as he stalked naked back over to Magnus. He roughly yanked the leather down to Magnus' ankles, and slipped the tank over his head. Magnus swallowed. "Turn over," was the next command. Magnus obeyed.

He flipped over onto his stomach on top of the covers and listened with his first feelings of trepidation as the bedside drawer opened and a plastic cap flipped open. He felt utterly exposed, and suddenly scared to death. "Does it hurt?" he asked in a quivering voice, turning his head to look at his would-be lover.

"Yes," Daniel said without hesitation as he ripped a condom wrapper open with his teeth. He reached down and rolled it over his cock, which looked like it was growing larger by the second; though, that could have been Magnus' nerves. He bit his lip. "But it'll be the best hurt you've ever experienced," Daniel told him, using that silky voice Magnus was becoming quite enamored with.

Magnus took a few deep breaths as Daniel settled in behind and over him, pulling his hips up off the bed. He jumped a little when he felt cold liquid slide down his crack, but it warmed up pretty fast. He willed himself to relax. This is what he wanted, right? To lose it finally; and, no less, to a veritable greek god. He berated himself for even questioning the situation.

He took one more deep inhale when he felt Daniel pushing at his entrance, and gritted his teeth as he was penetrated. After the first inch or so, he couldn't hold back. He let out a pained cry that echoed off the walls. He tried to hold back, but when Daniel kept going, his whole body seized up and he couldn't help gasping in agony.

"Hush," said Daniel in an authoritative voice, and Magnus fell silent instantly. He didn't want to disappoint this guy who'd taken it upon himself to help Magnus to the next step of manhood. Daniel was basically doing him a favor, he told himself, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to be appreciative. He bit his lip until he felt Daniel's hips touch the backs of his thighs. Without hesitating more than a second, Daniel pulled out and sunk back in. Magnus squeezed his eyes shut and took the burn, hoping it would fade eventually.

Sooner or later, his cries of pain through gritted teeth became moans of pleasure. Daniel's fingers were digging into his hips, yanking him back onto his cock with more force each time. Every time he sunk in, Magnus let out a groan of ecstasy. It was made all the more maddeningly pleasurable by Daniel reaching up and yanking his hair back, using the grip to get more leverage. Magnus' little whines seemed to spur him on.

After two straight hours of abuse on his ass and coming twice before Daniel ever finished, Magnus was downright exhausted, but never more sated in his entire life. His entire body was drenched in sweat, and the liner on his eyes was smudged all under them. He collapsed onto the pillow when Daniel was finished with him, heaving like he'd run a marathon. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he didn't think Josh's or Frankie's first time was like this, and he smiled smugly, despite the burn he still felt. When Daniel lay down next to him, he was surprised; he could still feel Daniel's cock pulsing inside him. He smiled to himself.

After a few minutes, Daniel rolled out of bed and tossed Magnus his clothes. With a sigh of defeat, he began to slip on his pants little by little, followed by his shirt. His shoes were still lying in the foyer where they'd been kicked off in the haste to get to the bedroom. He knew this would come; he didn't expect to spend the night. Still, it stung. He felt a little bit used and abused. He chalked it up to experience, and told himself to not expect any handouts from the hottest guy in London.

As they approached the door, Daniel clad only in a pair of low-slung sweatpants, Magnus turned to him, not really knowing what he'd wanted to say. He just stared for a moment, then turned back to open the door. Daniel's hand reached out to hold the large oak door steady, stopping him.

He looked Magnus up and down for a few moments, and Magnus fought the urge to squirm. Finally he spoke. "Be back here Thursday night. Six thirty."

Magnus' eyes must have lit up, because his entire body felt like it was on fire. Daniel—rich, successful, sex on a stick _Daniel_—wanted to see him again? He nodded. "O—okay."

"And wear something nice. Preferably something that covers your nipples. Do you own anything like that?" Daniel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Magnus answered. At Daniel's look, he rephrased, "Yes sir." He wasn't sure why, but that sounded better.

"Good. Now go home. I have work in the morning." With that, Magnus was gently shoved out the door and onto the steps. He could hardly contain the giddy squeal of excitement threatening to burst forth as he went to the curb and hailed for a cab. Josh and Frankie were going to _freak_.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, so how are you all liking Daniel now? I'd really like to know :) Please, feel free to review! I love you all. <strong>


	2. Tingly and Warm and Rushing

**As promised (I know I'm breaking a lot of my update promises lately, so I'm trying to remedy that), here is the next installment of this little ditty. Not MUCH happens, but it does show a little of the developing dynamic of Magnus and Daniel's relationship and how some of their friends feel about it. In case it's not clear, the time lapse from the last chapter is about three weeks. **

**Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Song: Beautiful Stranger by Madonna (Yes, Magnus has the Austin Powers soundtracks. Don't blame me.)<strong>

He loosened his tie just enough so that it wasn't choking him to death anymore. He admired himself in the mirror for the thousandth time, wondering when performing for an audience wouldn't require a monkey suit he felt like an absolute twit in.

"Honestly," he whined. "I think we can forgo the shoe shine. It's not like anyone will fucking notice. It's also not like anyone is there who doesn't know me already and know that I couldn't give a shit."

"Which is pretty bloody contrary if you ask me," Frankie chimed from his spot on the bed, where he was flipping through a Rolling Stone magazine and admiring a picture montage dedicated to the Grammy nominees of the year. He had an insane crush on David Gray, which Magnus would never understand. "You're the one who takes nineteen god damn hours to get ready for a two hour trip to the disco. You'd think you'd give a shit about shining your shoes for college scouts."

"Would you shut it! You want them to know all about my double life, here?" Magnus protested in a stage whisper, jerking his head toward the door to indicate his parents, who were just downstairs in the sitting room.

"If you ask me, your double life needs to slow down a bit. Really, Magnus. He took you to the fucking opera? You don't even _like_ opera! Which is quite bloody hell contrary as well, but we won't get into that…"

"I _didn't_ ask you. And besides, it was nice. I think I could learn to like opera, if he took me more often," Magnus sighed.

"Oh please spare me the dreamy eyes, Tiger. They're really taxing as of late," Frankie warned, glaring at him in the mirror.

"Can you _please_ stop using that name! It's juvenile. I'm practically a married man, you know," he scoffed as he dusted invisible lint from his lapels. Frankie just snorted.

"Three weeks is the shortest engagement I've ever heard of," he mumbled.

"Who's engaged?" Marianna asked as she strode back into the room. She immediately tsked and reached out to tighten Magnus' tie up again. Frankie laughed at the face he pulled.

"Mom! Will you please stop! Ugh!" he whined like an adolescent as he re-loosened his tie, dodging out of her reach when she went to tighten it yet again.

"Magnus, the point is to look presentable," she scolded, but she folded her arms in defeat and watched as her son ran his style-wax coated fingers through his hair. "Not to look like a teenage brat who threw on a suit at the last minute to sing in front of three hundred people."

"But he plays the part so well!" Frankie clapped with overdone enthusiasm. Marianna laughed.

"You two are just jealous that I look like I belong at a state dinner, and you two are still in your jammies," Magnus countered.

"I doubt the Queen would allow you into her presence with hair like that," Marianna quipped. "She'd mistake you for a Duchess from behind." Frankie let out a giggle.

"Again, you both are just jealous," he replied as he fluffed his shining black strands, which reached past center of his shoulders.

"One of these days, I'm going to cut it off in his sleep," Marianna stage whispered to Frankie. Magnus just scoffed in the mirror again, but he didn't doubt for a second that she'd do it if he pissed her off enough. He kept his scowl in place, though, as he re-tightened his tie. He caught her playful look of triumph in the mirror.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled, walking out of his room in search of some quick snacking before he had to leave for the concert.

"Mom: one, teenager: zero," Marianna bragged to Frankie, who gave her a high five.

The concert was a success, and Magnus' rendition of Music of the Night from Phantom of the Opera literally brought the house down. He'd spent about twenty minutes after the show chatting up a scout from Birmingham Conservatory, but he was wholly unimpressed with what they had to offer by the time he was finished with A-levels. In truth, he was still holding out for Florida State. His mom had gotten her History degree there, and they had an exceptional music program. Plus, he couldn't explain why really, but he felt pulled in that direction. His father still wanted him to attend Imperial in London, where he was a professor of Finance, despite Magnus nearly wanting to hurl every time he thought about a career caring for other people's money.

He finally got away from his doting mother and bored father, choosing to steal away into the loo down the hall from the auditorium in hopes that he would find who he really wanted to talk to. Daniel said he'd try to make it tonight, but he'd made no promises. He'd come to the small showcase two weeks ago, only three days after they'd met, and told Magnus to meet him in the loo. That encounter had left Magnus reeling, and enjoying the possibilities of what that particular part of this building could be used for. This time, though, it was sadly empty when he entered. To not feel so stupid, and to tell himself he wasn't really hoping that hard, he didn't turn and leave immediately, but instead checked his hair in the mirror, smoothing it down and flipping it over his shoulder. He gave himself a look that told him to get a grip and don't look so pouty, and pushed back out the door with a huff.

* * *

><p><strong>Song for this section: At the End by Iio (This song is just…trance-y to me. I do listen to this song when I'm drunk, it's true.)<strong>

The next night, a Friday, he made his way out to Dorian's with only Josh in tow this time, since Frankie's dad was being an asshole and keeping him in to study since he hadn't passed his maths final. He did the usual sneak out, slipping out through the window in the kitchen and down the side of the neighbor's brick wall, hitting the shorn grass with a thud.

"One of these days they're going to find out," Josh whispered harshly as Magnus jogged up to him and they started off down the street to catch a cab on the corner.

"So what if they find out I leave? It's not like they can put bars on the windows or something," Magnus protested.

"I wouldn't put it past them. At least, I'm pretty sure your father has considered it."

"Fuck my father. He doesn't own me."

"I'm pretty sure the law says he does, Magnus," Josh said, his voice softening a little. "Anyway, you know even your mom will shit and go mad if she finds out about you know who."

"He has a _name_, Josh. Just like the rest of us," Magnus sneered. He was quite fucking tired with Josh being so superior about Daniel. Who'd died and made him patron saint of dating rules?

"I don't care, Magnus," he said angrily, steeling his features and turning his face away from Magnus, walking on in silence and picking up his pace. Magnus was quite content to fucking leave him to sulk, but he couldn't help the pull at his heart when it came to Josh. He was so naïve sometimes, when it came to the things that mattered. He was so incredibly book smart that it didn't leave much room for charm or finesse. He'd been working on it, though, and in the past couple of years, Josh had even acquired a couple of boyfriends and even a one-night stand. He _was_ attractive, Magnus admitted. He'd always thought so. It was part of what made Magnus consent to Josh being his first kiss—which had turned out to be alright and a disaster at the same time. The thing was, Josh was a jealous friend. He got angry when Magnus and Frankie hung out alone (which was quite a bit nowadays, since Josh could stand Magnus even less when he talked about Daniel), and he _especially_ didn't like when others checked Magnus out. He chose to ignore all that, though, because Josh had been his friend for a long ass time. It was just hard when his friend was in one of his more pissy moods.

He tried to lighten the situation, throwing an arm around Josh's shoulders and yanking him close. "Come on, Joshie. Can we not fight just this once? Please? With blueberries on top?"

Josh had tensed slightly when Magnus had pulled him in, but relaxed now and rolled his eyes. "You're fucking mad if you think I'm going to be civil to him, Magnus," he warned.

"Aw come on! I was nice to what's-his-name…Crowley or whatever."

"Colin, Magnus. His name was _Colin_. And you were _not_ nice to him. Nice constitutes friendly conversation and manners. It does not include a horrible lap dance and making naughty jokes about his last name!" Josh complained, shucking Magnus' arm off.

"But it was Cochran! Come on, that's too easy!" he whined.

Once again Josh rolled his eyes, but let Magnus shove him into the cab that finally appeared. The ride to SoHo was relatively quiet, with Magnus anticipating seeing Daniel and Josh dreading it, no doubt. When they arrived at the club and stepped out of the elevator, his eyes scrutinized the room minutely until they fell on their intended target. There was his lover, sitting in a booth with one of his friends, but Magnus couldn't recall his name. He was Irish and very much reminded Magnus of an older Frankie, except a little more refined. The two teenagers made their way across the room to that booth, Josh trudging along noncommittally while Magnus practically ran.

"Hey!" he called when he was still five feet away. Daniel turned immediately at the sound of his voice, and gave him that smile that fucking owned him. Just with that possessive smile, Magnus could almost feel the man's arms wrap protectively around him. His Irish friend across the table let his face fall just the slightest bit at the appearance of the boys. Magnus had gathered that Daniel's friends thought about as highly of their relationship as Magnus' own friends did. Well fuck them. It was none of their damn business.

"Why hello beautiful. Fancy seeing your impeccable ass here," Daniel crooned, pulling Magnus in by the wrist to stand next to the raised seat of the booth, locking him to his side. He leaned down to place a firm, hard kiss to Magnus' lips. When Magnus tried to deepen it, though, he was too late; Daniel was already pulling away and finishing whatever sentence he'd been iterating to his friend. But the Irishman's eyes were on Magnus, scrutinizing and judging. He could practically feel the disdain like a tangible thing.

"Well, I'm going for a drink. Bye, Magnus," Josh called, and he'd slipped into the crowd before Magnus could rip his gaze away from Daniel's profile.

"Oh..okay," he mumbled to no one. He looked back up and smiled.

"I was just telling Gavin about your performance last night," he told Magnus. "And how sorry I was to miss it, but I know you were impossibly perfect, as usual." He doted on Magnus, running a finger down the narrow bridge of his nose and bopping the tip. Magnus keened. Josh always said Daniel treated him like a pet and not a human being, but what did he know? And furthermore, what did it matter, as long as Magnus was happy? Couldn't they all see that he and Daniel were perfect together? Perfect halves made whole. Daniel gave Magnus what he needed, and Magnus did the same.

He'd kept staring up at Daniel's profile as he talked, and only realized that Gavin had gotten up to leave when Daniel pulled him into the seat next to him. He placed a solid palm on Magnus' thigh, effectively locking him in place and making him squirm at the same time.

He leaned down and ran his nose around the shell of Magnus' ear, through his hair. "Mmm. I've missed you, angel," he crooned, making Magnus tingle all over. "I've been lonely without you."

"Me too," Magnus sighed. "Can we go?"

"But you just got here, kitten. Sit down. Have a sip," he offered, sliding his half-finished glass of dark red wine in front of Magnus.

"Oh, no. One sip of that stuff and I'm sloshed, usually," Magnus warned, pushing the glass away. Daniel picked it up and placed it to Magnus' lips.

"No worries, kitten. I'll take care of you," he said soothingly, and Magnus had that rush of warmth he usually felt when Daniel asked something of him. It was a compulsion to please him. He let his bottom lip sag just enough for a rush of sweetly bitter liquid to fill his taste buds. Daniel tipped the glass a considerable bit, making Magnus take a larger sip than he normally would have. When the glass was taken away, Daniel leaned down and licked the corner of Magnus' mouth, where he hadn't noticed a stray drop hadn't made it to its destination.

It didn't take long for Magnus to pleadingly ask Daniel for a second sip, and a third, and a twentieth. Over the course of a half hour, Magnus had gone from playful and cheery to downright woozy. The problem was, when Magnus was drunk, he was also horny enough for five teenagers.

"Come on, kitten," Daniel crooned, seeming satisfied with this particular pet name for the time being. Every time he used it, Magnus shivered in appreciation. "Let's get you into something less constricting, yes?" Daniel gestured to the leather pants Magnus had been practically sewn into. All he could do was nod eagerly. Soon, Daniel had closed and paid his tab, and they were stepping into the elevator to go down and retrieve his car. As soon as the doors closed, Daniel threw Magnus against the wall. He felt the jolt as the back of his head cracked against the unforgiving surface, but at this point in his drunken state, he couldn't really feel the pain of it. All he felt was warmth and lightness and _Daniel_, everywhere. Daniel had shoved one of his legs in between Magnus' and was grinding against Magnus' shameless hard-on. He kept letting out keen little moans whenever Daniel would run his hands through his hair, pulling at the ends and causing Magnus' head to flop this way or that, since he was far beyond complete motor control at the moment—for several reasons.

Magnus didn't quite remember when they'd arrived at Daniel's flat, but all of a sudden he was on his knees next to the bed, and Daniel was seated on the edge above him, guiding him by his hair. He pressed Magnus' closed mouth against the head of his cock, forcing his lips to part. Magnus sometimes liked the initial resistance and the subsequent demanding tone Daniel adopted when Magnus didn't yield to his fancies immediately, but this time he put up no resistance. He let Daniel's heavy, firm cock rest and slide against his tongue, and work its way down his throat. One good thing about being so drunk he didn't give a damn whether he lived or died: he didn't care about his gag reflex. Every time Daniel hit the back of his throat, Magnus would choke a bit but relaxed almost instantaneously. He positively bathed himself in the appreciative hum from above him.

"Such a good boy," he heard Daniel say, and he sucked harder. He lost a few minutes to the drunken haze again, and this time found himself face down on the bed, his own balled up shirt shoved into his mouth. He didn't know if it was because he was being too loud—which, he hadn't noticed he was making noise at all—or if he had asked for it. He felt a slightly stinging warmth spreading over his left ass cheek.

"Up, I said!" Another sting. Oh.

He lifted his hips as quickly as he could, but getting the rest of his body to come up off the bed was not in the cards. His face stayed pressed to the sheets as he felt one more firm spank against his ass before the inevitable discomfort of Daniel penetrating him. He'd gotten used to the fact that it would always hurt the first few minutes, and if he could just bite down and bear it for the first couple of thrusts, it would be okay. This particular time, the drunkenness helped considerably. The painful stretch only lasted a few seconds before all he could feel was the slap of Daniel's balls against his own. He couldn't feel Daniel inside him, which was disconcerting, but he could hear the labored breathing and he felt a few faint points of contact where fingers were undoubtedly digging into his hips as they always did.

He let himself drift in and out of consciousness, only putting in effort when Daniel's spankings became particularly ardent, thus waking him up a little. Once, in the middle of a thrust, Daniel got so mad at Magnus for being unresponsive that he yanked his hair hard enough to lift Magnus' upper body off the bed. Magnus didn't even feel it. It just felt good all over, tingly and warm and rushing, and he never wanted it to end.

* * *

><p><strong>So...yeah. I feel the need to protect Daniel from the hordes of angry readers, if only to preserve him so I can finish the story, lol. If you think this is bad, wait till later. Yeah, I said it. I gave you warnings before, so hopefully you understand, this story gets a little violent. <strong>

**As always, I'm more than ecstatic to hear what you guys have to say. Please leave me a few lines and tell me what you think? I love you all. And now I'm going to pass out because I've been awake for an ungodly amount of time. **

**Also, I may have a special announcement that I will make in the next update of All's Fair, so be on the lookout :) Night night. **


	3. Look Out Kid, Don't Matter What You Did

**Hi guys! So here's the newest installment of this. It does contain a piece of a flashback you saw in a chapter of All's Fair. As I said, most of these chapters will be elaborations on those flashbacks. **

**Enjoy Magnus' first couple of nights at Molly's!**

**Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Song: House of the Rising Sun by Bob Dylan (what's playing on the jukebox in Molly's)<strong>

"You know, I'm starting to think you like it here," Daniel teased as he ran his fingers through Magnus' long hair. It was splayed across his naked back as he sprawled out on top of Daniel's body, his chin resting on his hands against Daniel's chest. Magnus didn't want to admit it, since he'd _very_ turned on by it at the time, but his ass was a little sore and the skin burned from being spanked so hard just a bit ago.

"What makes you say that?" Magnus asked, still dazed with adoration, no matter how much pain he was ever in.

"Because you've stepped up to the stage of lying to your parents like you're twelve years old and sneaking out to see a film or something." It was true; Magnus had called his father and told him he would crash at Frankie's tonight, since they had a big essay due tomorrow. The essay wasn't a lie—but he'd finished it days ago. The truth was he hadn't even told Frankie he'd used him as an alibi. Magnus was probably right in assuming that his friend wouldn't appreciate being a cover for a relationship no one they knew approved of, but he was also right to assume that Frankie would cover for him anyway if Magnus' father happened to call over there. He was also sure that Josh would most certainly rat him out the first chance he got, after he found out where Magnus _really_ was. Hence, he dropped Frankie's name instead.

"Well, would you rather me go home?" Magnus teased back.

"You know you wouldn't," Daniel answered. Well, that was true.

After a few moments of silence, and Magnus almost drifting off with the light tingle of Daniel's hands in his hair, his lover spoke. "Get up. We're going out." At Magnus' look, he elaborated. "You're here all night now, might as well not waste it."

Magnus could think of plenty of ways to _not_ waste an entire night with Daniel, and not a single one of them involved leaving this bed. Well, maybe the kitchen, or the parlor, or the shower… He shook his head because Daniel was already shoving him off to the side and rolling off the bed.

"So where are we going?" Magnus ventured to ask as he tugged on his skin-tight jeans and silver button-up. He slid his favorite purple glitter belt through the loops, and ran his fingers through his hair to smooth it before slipping on his boots.

"Best place in London. You'll love it. And we'll get you to drink something that doesn't have a fruit in the name," Daniel said with a slightly disapproving tone. Magnus thought about arguing, but there wasn't anything untrue about the statement.

They made their way downstairs to where Daniel's immaculate car was parked on the street, and Magnus held back his usual moan as he slid into the supple leather seat. He was never much of an admirer of cars, but he figured his love of this one had a lot to do with the owner. It was sleek and sexy, and it made the most indescribable sounds that made Magnus want to swoon. Just like Daniel. He'd long ago come to the conclusion that his friends were just jealous that he'd landed such a delicious lover, not to mention one that was absolutely loaded and would give him anything he wanted if he just asked. He was irritated that his friends were so opposed to their relationship, but really he could understand why. Envy didn't look good on any of them, though. He smirked as the car purred to a start and they sped out into the avenue.

When they pulled up to a dank, abandoned-looking alley, parking in a nook that was almost too small for the long, lean vehicle, Magnus was confused.

"Are you sure about this?" Magnus asked, more than a little apprehensive. This wasn't the kind of place you wore a glittery belt to, and Magnus didn't think he'd fit in very easily. The façade was dark and dingy, and the name of the place wasn't even displayed anywhere on the outside. It was one of those places that you either know of or you don't.

"Relax," came the stern voice at his shoulder. "Don't be such a twat. They'll love you. They don't get much novelty in this place."

"So I'm a novelty now?" Magnus said with a twinge of anger. The look he got in return for the smart ass remark made him avert his eyes. He couldn't help it. He liked to push the boundaries sometimes. However, that look never failed to put him back in his place.

"Of course you are," he continued, opening the door and sliding inside, Magnus following close behind like a child who was afraid of being lost in a mall. "Why should that be a bad thing? And you know you do it on purpose. You like the attention."

Magnus couldn't argue with that.

"Relax, beautiful," he repeated. "You're mine, and they'll love you."

'You're mine.' Those words, though he'd heard them so many times, in bed and otherwise, always stirred up conflicting emotions. On the one hand, they made him feel loved and wanted, on the other he felt like he was…not his own person.

When they entered the smoky room, he could hear the faint sounds of a scratchy jukebox whining out an old familiar song. He saw only a few tables, and a few booths nestled into the walls. The bar stood on the left wall, and they headed toward it. Magnus let his eyes gaze around even as he followed obediently, and his mind got that unsteady feeling again. He was right about the glittery belt not being welcome. There were only older men there, well past middle age. They sat in dark booths smoking cigarettes, their hands resting on glasses of dark ale that made Magnus want to turn up his nose. There were only about 6 or 7 customers in the establishment at the moment, but it seemed somehow crowded. That was probably because he felt their eyes on him almost instantly.

When they approached the bar, he ripped his eyes away from their surroundings at the sound of his name.

"This is Magnus." A gesture toward him, and Magnus looked up to meet the gray eyes of a man who stood nearly a foot shorter than the both of them, his white hair plastered to his head with sweat that Magnus suspected had developed from the manual labor of lugging up the crate of beer bottles he'd let rest loudly on the bar before offering his thick, calloused and wrinkled hand out to Magnus.

"'Lo there, young chap!" he said cordially as he shook Magnus' hand firmly. "Malcolm Middleton. Glad to meet 'ya!" When he dropped Magnus' hand, he picked up a rag that probably used to be white and started wiping down a space in front of them, gesturing to the stools where they should have a seat.

Magnus couldn't help but smile. "Pleasure, sir," he returned, forced into formal manners by the situation. He was surrounded by men three times his age, and his mother had ingrained it into him. Malcolm kept speaking as they took a seat.

"This one seems a bit on the whippersnapper side for you, old boy, don't you suppose?"

"Are you implying that I'm past my prime?" His voice was that usual haughty tone that Magnus had come to know, but it held a slight twinge of amusement. It was clear he and the old man had a camaraderie.

"Not at all, chap. Just stating facts, you know. What'll it be?" Malcolm asked, looking to Magnus.

Before he could speak, though, "He'll have a light one. Got to keep that tight figure, you know." He raised an eyebrow at Magnus, daring him to question the assessment, but Magnus knew better. He simply smiled at Malcolm and nodded, and the old man pulled out a glass and filled it with a light caramel colored beer from a tap. He slid it across to Magnus, who took a tentative sip. It trickled over his tongue and down his throat like a smooth melody. He let his eyes slip shut for a moment, forgetting everything else, until he heard a chuckle.

"It's nice to get that reaction to the lighter stuff," Malcolm said. "Jake didn't think it was up to snuff. Apparently it's a young crowd thing, eh?"

"It's great, sir," Magnus replied, taking another hearty sip. Malcolm then handed another glass onto the bar, this one filled with ale so dark and thick it looked like black coffee. Magnus' mouth watered for it for a moment, but the glass he held in his hand was still half full, and it wasn't bad. He kept his mouth shut and let his eyes wander the room again. The men he'd noticed at first were no longer paying him any mind. He'd half expected them to be sneering in his direction, since the way that strong arm was curled around him possessively left little to the imagination and pretty much stomped out the idea that he and Magnus were simply friends. However, all that left his mind when his eyes alighted on the far corner, underneath a dim green lamp. Almost hidden from sight and squeezed between a dilapidated amplifier and a case for a standing bass was a beautiful black acoustic guitar, just settled there against the wall.

His scrutiny and the light in his eyes did not go unnoticed. "Oh, great. Malcolm, I should have warned you to hide the goods. He's a little obsessed." The tone was a teeny bit annoyed, but understanding.

"You play, chap?" Malcolm asked.

"Some," said Magnus quietly.

"Rubbish. This one's not living if there's not music involved, eh beautiful?"

Magnus just smiled, unable to hold back his expression at the truth of the statement.

"Well go on, young chap! I'm sure Jake wouldn't mind someone else pluckin' the strings a bit. He's not here tonight anyway. That's why I fired up the old clunker," Malcolm admitted, gesturing to the jukebox in the corner. "This place could use some livening up, eh?"

Magnus bit his lip for a moment, but finally gave in to his giddiness and tried not to outright run over to the nondescript corner. He picked up the guitar gingerly, slinging the leather strap around his shoulder and giving it an experimental strum. The song on the jukebox was only about halfway over, so he tuned it quickly and picked up the melody. He leaned against the stool that sat in that corner, slowly going from mumbling the words of the song to outright singing them, trying to make his voice gritty and sad like Bob Dylan's, but cringed when it came out like usual, high and childlike.

He wasn't watching, but Malcolm's eyebrows had risen extremely high, intrigued at this eerie sound. It was odd to hear the song in that key, but it was undeniably haunting. He went over and shut off the jukebox, letting the boy sing and play without accompaniment. Magnus didn't even notice.

He finished the song, and all those eyes were on him again, and his face heated up just a little. He figured they probably thought he ruined the song with his high pitched rendition, but slowly, the two men in the farthest booth put their cigarettes in their mouths, freeing their hands to clap for him. There were a few other half-hearted whistles and claps from the room, and Magnus graciously put down the guitar and went back over to the bar.

"Sorry," he said, not really sure why, but it felt like he should apologize. Possibly for attracting attention or disrupting things.

"Not at all, lad. Wish Jake was here. I'd like to see what jealous looks like on him," Malcolm chuckled.

"Who's Jake?" Magnus asked. He was hoping it wasn't some big burly Russian who was going to pummel him to death for touching his precious instrument. Musicians were a possessive bunch.

"He's an over-gambling git is what he is," said Daniel, not disguising his contempt.

"You're just sore he siphoned you for seventy quid over a football game," Malcolm teased with a smile that certainly didn't help Daniel's scowl. Magnus, now feeling a little anxious—since he knew Daniel's moods could fluctuate scarily—wanted to tell Malcolm not to push his luck. However, he tried to remind himself that it was obvious that the old man knew Daniel probably better than Magnus did, and if he felt safe teasing him when he was already angry, at least the anger wouldn't be directed at Magnus, so he chose not to worry.

* * *

><p><strong>Song for this section: Subterranean Homesick Blues by Bob Dylan (what Magnus plays to spite Jake. I highly suggest you listen to this one. Trust me, they're all shocked <em>Magnus<em> of all people knows all the words to this.)**

The next night, Magnus made another excuse and practically begged Daniel to take him back to Molly's. He couldn't quite register if it was the atmosphere, the lure of an open mic just _standing_ there, or the kindness in the old man's eyes that made him want to go back. But Daniel relented—after a good long blowjob of course—and they arrived a little earlier than they had the previous night. There were no fewer patrons than before, though, and Magnus had wanted to entreat Malcolm into letting him play for just one or two people. He had a feeling that even though they seemed to accept this glittery little gay boy into their midst, they still had their reservations.

When they walked up to the bar, a different man was cleaning out glasses. He was a tall man who looked about in his mid-thirties, with dark hair that was shot through with gray at the temples. His face was set in concentration, but he didn't look particularly unwelcoming.

"Hello, Jake," Daniel greeted as they slid onto two stools in front of the bar.

"Greyson," Jake greeted in return. In complete contrast to Malcolm's reception yesterday, it was clear that Daniel was definitely not one of Jake's favorite people. His honey-colored eyes settled on Magnus then, and he felt the stare almost like it was a tangible thing. "Who's this?" he asked, no doubt taking in Magnus' bright orange tank top and purple jeans combo with distaste.

"This is Magnus," Daniel replied with as little cordiality as was warranted in the exchange. Magnus always waited, when Daniel introduced him to someone new, that the words 'my boyfriend' would follow. But they never came. He let his heart sink a little every time.

Jake just raised an eyebrow and set down the glass he was cleaning to pour a glass of the same beer Daniel had had yesterday.

"Give the kid one, too," Daniel said as he sipped.

"You sure he's old enough? He looks like a twelve year old girl," Jake intoned, but poured another glass anyway, and slid it across the bar a little forcefully. Magnus caught it just in time.

Up until now, he'd been quiet and respectful, since these men were strangers, and his elders, but that comment got his blood hot. "Well, from all your scrutiny, it seems that's what you might fancy, eh?" he shot back at the bartender. It caught Jake off guard, and he turned back to look at Magnus with a raised eyebrow, and Magnus could see he was clearly fighting a surprised smile. He'd obviously been expecting Magnus to be a quiet, shy little thing. Sure, sometimes he could be—particularly when he was in public with Daniel in places he didn't know—but that didn't mean he'd keep his mouth shut when someone insulted him to his face. However, it was also pretty clear that Jake was doing it just to get a rise out of him, to _see_ that feisty boy that no doubt lived under the surface of those loud clothes.

"Ah! Danny boy!" called a somewhat familiar voice. Malcolm was coming out of the back, carrying a bottle of Coke and looking worn out as he had yesterday. But he still maintained his lively demeanor as he came to greet them, ignoring Daniel's scowl at the nickname he'd used. "And you brought the young chap! Back to give us another concert, eh boy?" he asked with a laugh.

"You play?" Jake asked, and this time he was genuinely amused, as if the thought were ludicrous.

"A bit," Magnus answered. "They said you wouldn't mind," he added, just in case Jake was angry about this homo touching his guitar.

"I don't, but I'd have liked to see that. What did you play? The Spice Girls?" he taunted.

"Rubbish!" Malcolm bellowed. "He harmonized with old Bob and the Wurlitzer! Pretty damn good, too, if I can say so."

Jake snorted. "Dylan? What'd you play?"

"House of the Rising Sun," Magnus answered, his defiance and cockiness growing under the judgment in Jake's eyes. There was another snort of derision.

"Everyone knows that one. Probably the only real music you know, eh?"

Magnus had had about enough. Whether Jake was doing it to get a rise out of him or not, he was going to put a stop to the comments. "Mind if I pluck your strings again?" he asked, sliding off his bar stool and already making his way over to where the guitar rested against a chair in the corner, not even waiting for an answer.

"Go right ahead," said Jake, chuckling as if he had no faith in Magnus whatsoever. It only steeled Magnus' resolve. He walked up and picked up the instrument, slinging it over his shoulder. He tuned it quickly, and started tapping out the gritty, bluesy beat with the heel of his black combat boots. His hair fell down in his face as he picked out the melody, and he let it. He only gave himself two bars of intro, playing both the bass and lead lines, before he dove right into the hardest Dylan song he could think of at the moment.

Magnus started in on the fast-paced lyrics, and didn't look up, so he missed Jake's eyebrows steadily work their way up into his hairline as the first verse came out without a hitch, or a breath in between. His whole body was keeping time, his shoulders moving along with his heel, keeping up the ensemble-like beat. He launched into the second verse smoothly, and was only slightly surprised it all came out without tripping over the words. He almost did trip up, though, when he suddenly heard another heel tapping out the drum line, and looked next to him as Jake slid into a chair next to him and picked up a harmonica, smoothly joining in at the end of the second verse. Jake used his free hand to slap the last needed beat of the drums onto a wooden crate resting on the floor in front of them. It sounded more like the original track now, like a whole band was playing.

He got through the last two verses without messing those up either, and as soon as he and Jake finished, their little audience erupted in applause—well, the applause of six old men plus Malcolm and Daniel, that is. And Daniel looked like he was only clapping to fit in, not in appreciation of any kind. Magnus knew he didn't like that type of music, but Magnus thought the rendition was pretty damn good. He tore his eyes from his boyfriend when Jake clapped him on the back with a huge smile.

"Alright kid, you can stay," he laughed heartily, sliding his arm around Magnus and ruffling his hair. Magnus fought off the urge to slap his hand away and fix his hair, but the feeling of acceptance rushed through him and kept it at bay.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how do we like Magnus' cocky streak? Lol. Don't hate on Jake too much. He really was only trying to get a rise out of Magnus. Because we are only in Magnus' head, he doesn't observe <em>himself<em>, and Jake observed him objectively, seeing that he _was_ acting shy and a little helpless in the presence of so many strangers. But he also picked up on the loud wardrobe, thinking this kid can't possibly be as shy as he seems. So, he set about goading him into showing off. Truth be told, Malcolm had already told him how amazing Magnus was, but Jake isn't one to shower undeserved praise on anyone. Magnus proved himself, though, obvioiusly :)**

**Go ahead and tell me what you thought! I love you! Yes, you! And you, too! All of you! :P**


	4. Very Important PSAAuthor's Note

Hello everyone!

First of all, I'm sorry if I freaked you out by posting this, since FFn will probably alert you and you'll think I've updated all these stories, but bear with me. I _AM _updating All's Fair in Love and Glamour in a bit, but I wanted to come here and give you guys a little explanation as to where I've been and what's happening with my fics now.

If you haven't heard, FFn has been doing a major purge of stories with explicit content. I don't know if you guys have noticed, but…_all_ my stories are explicit LOL. Inner Animal was deleted a few weeks ago without notice. So, in light of that, I've decided to move my entire fic archive over to a livejournal account specifically for my fic. There are several advantages to this, for me and for you. For one, for me it's a ton easier to upload chapters on the platform on LJ. FFn is very convoluted and it's kind of always been a hassle. Also, links are supported on livejournal, so now in my chapter updates I can link you guys to videos and/or songs straight from the fic page, instead of you having to youtube songs yourself, if you want to listen to them. Lots of other things are cooler about livejournal than FFn, and I hope you'll join me in enjoying the ease of use it has to offer over FFn.

Currently, only the Glamour stories are up on livejournal, but I WILL be putting every single one of my stories there in the near future. It's taken me this long to get it up and running because, well, the Glamour stories are huge and it took a lot of time to upload them all. (I think I've clocked it in somewhere around 32 hours total, but I can't be entirely sure. This on top of school and everything else, I hope you can understand why it's taken me so long and I hope you can forgive me.)

For those of you who don't already follow it, it would be a good idea to follow _**theglamourverse . tumblr . com**_, as I always post links to updates there, as well as a whole slew of extra stuff like pictures and character facts/headcanons and fanart and stuff. And, as I will no longer be posting to FFn at all, that is where you will be able to find me and talk to me. Always feel free to drop me an ask if you're confused about something or just want to talk! I always get back fairly quickly, provided I have the free time. You can also ask the Glamour characters questions on there, and submit headcanons of your own. It's fun stuff! You don't have to follow, but if you don't have an LJ account where you can get alerts for my updates, that's the only place you'll be able to find them.

So, to reiterate, I will no longer be posting updates to FFn in the future. I will leave my account open, so that those who have alerts or favorites on me can see this message if they aren't around right this moment. I want to thank all of you for your continued love and support (and general flailing that I am soooo not worthy of) as I've made this transition. I hope you continue to follow my stories, and feel free to talk to me! I don't bite! I've loved talking to those of you who've messaged me and asked me how I've been. It is beyond appreciated. Life gets in the way sometimes, and I'm glad most of you understand that.

So, here's to new beginnings! As I said, All's Fair in Love and Glamour Ch15 will be up as soon as Grace does her beta magic. _**I will provide the link to the new livejournal (where you will be able to find ALL my fics) on theglamourverse tumblr. There will also eventually be a link on the sidebar of that tumblr where you can find posts for my non-glamourverse fics (like Tutor!Alec and other one-shot-ish type things) when/if they update. On the livejournal, there will be tags for those. :)**_

Much true love for all of you,

Brooke


End file.
